Different Worlds of Magic
by ZidjaSisters
Summary: When the Winx accidentally open a portal to equestria, the Mane Six find themselves in the Magical Dimension. But is it a coincidence that it is these ponies (plus Spike) that are transported there, or is it something more... set after secret of the lost kingdom, before season 4 winx set after second film, before season 5 mlp
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! We are ZidjaSisters and this is our first fanfiction. We'd really appreciate advice. So, well yeah... that was kinda all we wanted to say... Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Winx club or My little pony, they are owned by Hasbro and Iginio Straffi and his company, Rainbow S.r.l. Please support the official release.**

* * *

Different Worlds of Magic: Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Magix and a new year of school was about to begin at Alfea, school for fairies. Six young women were excitedly running through the gates of the fairy school. Inside headmistress Faragonda was waiting for them "Welcome back girls, I'm glad that you accepted my invitation to become teachers here at Alfea." "We're glad to be back Ms. Faragonda!" Bloom answered with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Ms. Faragonda" the others said. "Before we get you settled in in your new rooms-" "New rooms?!" Stella screamed happily. Ms. Faragonda chuckled "Yes, Stella, new rooms, you're teachers now, so you'll have to get used to being housed in the teachers' rooms." Faragonda said "But as I was saying, before we get you settled in, I want to show you something. Follow me." she continued as she walked towards her office.  
In her office, Faragonda pulled out a tray with six wing-shaped keys.  
"They're beautiful, what are they for?" Flora asked. "Those will be your keys to the hall of enchantments" Faragonda answered. "The hall of enchantments?" Layla spoke up.  
She didn't get an answer, instead Faragonda stood up and placed her hand on her mirror right after this a secret doorway opened, revealing the 'hall of enchantments'. "This is the hall of enchantments, you could say that it is a museum about the magical dimension as well as a secret library." Faragonda spoke. "Wow, and here I thought I knew Alfea!" Bloom said. "You can go explore the place for a bit, and when you're finished, I'll show you your new rooms!" Faragonda suggested "I'll see you soon girls." and with that the headmistress left. The Winx all went separate ways to look at the big hall.

A few minutes later, Musa called from a corner of one of the rooms "Hey guys, come look at this!" The others quickly came over to find Musa looking at a book. "What do you have there Musa?" Tecna asked. "Well, I was looking at this book-"  
"Seriously, you called us over for a book?" Stella whined. "Would you listen to me Stella!" Musa snapped, she sighed nd continued "Anyway, it's pretty interesting, it's about different dimensions and worlds. And then I came upon a page about a land called Equestria, believe it or not, but it's inhabitants are ponies! Unicorns, pegasi and something called earth ponies. The land is ruled by four alicorn princesses, the most important ones are Celestia, the princess of the Sun, and Luna, the princesses of the Moon. Then you have the princess of love, Mi Amore Cadenza aka. Princess Cadence, and at last Princess Twilight Sparkle-" "Twilight Sparkle? That's a really strange name..." Stella interrupted. Musa sighed "Yes, Stella it is a strange name, but as I was saying, the princesses are Celestia, Luna, Cadence and the recently crowned princess of friendship, princess Twilight Sparkle." I think it's similar to our powers but I don't know for sure.  
Then there was this picture, but as soon as I touched it, a part of it disappeared and words formed in it's place, look." Musa said, then she handed the book over to Flora who was standing next to her. "I think I know what you mean..." Flora hesitantly began as words began to form where an image once was. "Girls come here and touch that picture" Musa spoke. When all six fairies had touched it, a message could be read.

"Different worlds becoming one,  
the land and the sea, the moon and the sun.  
Let us be a part of you,  
for only by this, all magic will do.  
Make two separate worlds unite,  
only then, all will be right?"

Flora read out loud. "What does that even mean?" Layla asked. "It sounds like a spell, but nothing happened." Tecna said. "It took all six of us to read it, maybe it needs convergence magic?" Bloom suggested.

"Different worlds becoming one,  
the land and the sea, the moon and the sun.  
Let us be a part of you,  
for only by this, all magic will do.  
Make two separate worlds unite,  
only then, all will be right."

They chanted, right after this, a spark of magic ran through them. "Did you feel that?" Stella asked, as answer, she got five nods. They looked around, for something different, but didn't find anything. "I don't get it." Bloom sad, obviously very frustrated. In the mean time, headmistress Faragonda began wondering what was taking so long, as they had been there for almost an hour "Girls are you coming?" the Winx heard Faragonda call. "Yes, Ms. Faragonda." they answered, then they put the book away and left in a hurry. If only they had stayed for a few more seconds, then they could have seen the wall behind them change into a portal to another unknown world.

* * *

Rarity was adding the last touches to a few dresses she had been making for one of her customers, when she got interrupted by someone at the door. She opened the door to see her friends standing in front of her. "Hi Rarity, we wanted to ask you if you'd like to join us on a picnic today." Twilight said cheerily.  
"Oh, I would absolutely love to, but I have some things I need to finish first." Rarity answered. "Would you like some help?" Spike offered.  
"Thank you so much!" Rarity exclaimed. The seven friends got to work on the dresses.

A few hours later, they were nearly finished, and Rarity was adding the last gemstones. She grabbed the very last gemstone, a ten centimeter long ruby, with her magic, but five seconds later, she disappeared.  
"Rarity?!" Twilight shrieked anxiously. Her scream did not reach Rarity, but it did reach her other friends, who were currently making other dresses.  
"What's wrong Twilight, and by the way, where did Rarity go?" Spike asked. "Rarity, she just... just... just disappeared!" Twilight answered, clearly panicked by now.  
"What do you mean she 'disappeared'?" Rainbow Dash asked. "She was adding he last ruby to the dress she was making, and then she just vanished!" The five ponies (and a dragon) frantically began searching for their lost friend.

After a few minutes of mainly running around and looking for Rarity in panic, Fluttershy finally noticed that the ruby Rarity was holding when she disappeared was still floating in mid-air and was giving off a strange silver pinkish glow. "Girls, look at the stone..." She said in a soft and kind of scared, anxious tone.  
"What stone?" a confused Pinkie asked. "The scary, flying, glowing, red gemstone." Fluttershy said. The girls looked up and paled.  
Rainbow Dash, being the daring pony she is, went up to try and touch it, but Twilight stopped her. "Stop! If you touch it, you'll vanish too!" Twilight started pacing as Rainbow drew back. "We need something to hold the stone with." She said. "Will this do?" Applejack asked, holding up a wooden box she found somewhere in Rarity's boutique.  
"That'd be perfect!" Twilight answered. Applejack passed the box to Twilight, and Twilight captured the stone with success.  
"Uhm... What do we do with it now?" Fluttershy asked. "Let's take it to the castle, I want to test something..." Twilight said mysteriously.  
"Okay!" The group set off to the castle, on the way there Pinkie asked Twilight what she thought happened to Rarity. Twilight's answer was rather vague "I don't know for sure, but I have a good hunch."  
"Is that what you want to test?"  
"Yes, now let's go on!"

A short two minutes later, the group arrived at the castle, needing another minute to catch breath, having sprinted all the way there. Twilight rushed to her portal to Canterlot high and moved the stone to the place for the book. "I hope this works..." She muttered under her breath as she watched the portal anxiously. A few seconds later, the portal started up and she let out a sigh of relief. At that moment the others came rushing in "What... are... you... doing" Spike asked, completely out of breath. Twilight hadn't heard a thing he said "It worked! It worked! It worked!" She squealed. "What worked?" Pinkie Pie asked. "The portal! It worked!"  
"Uhm... I hate to burst your bubble Twilight, but it worked before, why wouldn't it work now?" Rainbow Dash said dumbfounded. "Yes, it did, but that was with the book..." Then it hit them, there in the place of the book was the ruby. "So... can we finally come with you, I really want to see this 'Canterlot High' you've been talking about." Rainbow Dash asked. Twilight thought about it for a minute, then she answered "Yes, you can all come, but this probably doesn't lead to Canterlot High as it is this stone, not the book." Upon the first words, cheering was heard. "Yay!" Pinkie Pie screamed.  
"So, are we going right now?" Fluttershy asked. "No, you go pack some things, while I message princess Celestia." Twilight said "We'll meet up here in twenty minutes."

Twenty minutes later, the six friends were ready to go. "We'll jump in at three, two, one!" At one, the group jumped into the portal.  
After a few seconds of going through the portal, everyone but Twilight and Spike, who were much more used to dimension traveling, was unconscious.

They landed and Twilight stood up in pain, having been thrown to the ground with a few others on top of her "W-where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Here's a** **new chapter, from now on we're going to try to update at least once a week, but we were on vacation.  
** **Enjoy!**

* * *

Different Worlds of Magic: Chapter 2

"Spike! You scared me?" Twilight half yelled, half whispered. "Sorry..." Spike muttered. Twilight walked over to Applejack, who was closest to her, and gently shook her."W-Where am I?" Twilight asked, more to herself than to anyone else really, seeing as she and Spike were the only ones awake.  
"I have no idea..." She heard someone behind her say. Twilight jumped from surprise and quickly turned around, then she let out a sigh of relief because of two things:  
1\. Spike was the one who answered her.  
2\. She spotted Rarity lying on the floor with the others.  
"Applejack, wake up..." Applejack began stirring... "Applejack..." Applejack finally woke up. "Twilight? What? Huh... where are we?"  
"We're... uhm... at the other end of the portal? Come help me wake the others..." The started waking up the others, beginning with Rarity, because they down a bit were really worried about her... "Rarity? Rarity, wake up..." Rarity opened her eyes... "What? Twilight? Aaaah! What happened to you?"  
"What? Oh, this? It's a side-effect" Rarity stared at Twilight blankly "...from the portal" Twilight added, which confused Rarity even more "Portal? What portal-"  
"The portal that brought us here sugarcube, and well... how do I bring this... Uhm... I don't want to be mean or something but you look just like her..."  
"Now we really need to find _her_ a mirror..." Spike muttered "Mirror! Mirror! That's a great idea ! I need a mirror!" Rarity screamed hysterical. Twilight sighed and conjured up a mirror "Thank you darling." Rarity said, finally calming down. Twilight on the other hand was panicking "Wait! What! I thought... I thought humans didn't have magic, but then how? What-"  
"Calm down, Twilight..." Applejack interrupted... At that moment the others woke up due to all the screaming... "Where are we?" Pinkie asked "I have a better question... Where are my wings?!" Rainbow yelled. "Uhm... Personally, I think Pinkie's question is better..." Fluttershy said.

* * *

At the same time, the Winx and Ms. Faragonda were talking in the headmistress' office. All of a sudden they heard screaming, coming from the Hall of Enchantments.  
"Did you hear that?" Musa asked. "Yes, let's check it out... " Layla answered. The group of seven rushed to the Hall of Enchantments to see six unknown girls and a little dragon, all talking at the same time. The group in front of them had apparently not noticed them, because they just kept talking. The little dragon however did notice them, and was trying to get his friends to look at the seven women watching them.  
"Uhh, guys.." The girls completely ignored him "Guys, there are people there, watching..." he was ignored... again... "Guys!" and again... "Guys!" and again... until "GUYS!"  
The girl with purple and pink hair turned to him "What is it Spike?!" The dragon, Spike apparently, just painted at the group who was by now just staring at them.  
"Aaaaaaaah" The girl screamed, which got the attention of the rest of the group "What's wrong Twilight?" Twilight didn't answer, but just continued staring at the people in front of her. The other girls turned to look what Twilight was staring at. "Uhh.. Hello?" Bloom said hesitantly "What are you doing here?" The group needed a moment to recover, so Spike answered "To be honest, we have no idea." Twilight straightened up "We were just rescuing our friend here..." she gestured at Rarity "... because she went into a portal to... whatever this place is, so we'll be going now..." The strange girls and Spike walked over to the wall and ran into it."Ouch! That hurt!" the girl with the pink hairdo said. "What happened to the portal?" Twilight asked.  
"Uhm… Twilight-" A girl with purple hair tried to answer, but she got interrupted by a girl with rainbow hair "We don't know!"  
At this point, Stella couldn't hold her curiosity any longer "What portal?" "Oh, just the portal that binds our worlds together." Twilight answered. "Which is by the way also the only way for us to get home!" The girl with the rainbow hair added. "What do you mean? There was never a portal there to begin with." Tecna said."Well, there was a portal, how did we even ge here if there wasn't." The girl said "I'm Rainbow Dash by the way." Now, the Winx finally had an idea...  
"Are you by any chance from a realm called 'Equestria'?" Bloom asked. The girl named Twilight answered "Uhm, yes... I'm Twilight Sparkle, and these are my friends: Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy." she gestured to er friends "Would you mind telling us where we are." The Winx took a moment to take in the information and finally Tecna answered "This is Alfea, School for Fairies. It is one of the three schools in Magix, a planet in the Magical Dimension, princess."  
Twilight was on the edge of flipping "But... what... How did you..."  
Seeing her friend at loss of words, Rainbow Dash took over "What she's trying to say is..." she began calmly, only to start yelling after that... "How in Equestria did you know that she's a princess?!"  
The Winx stared awkwardly "Uhm... We read... about her... in a book..." Now Twilight's face, that had just regained a calm look, changed into a look of surprise  
"You have a book about me?"  
Musa was the one to answer, as she had read the book. "Well, it's not just about you, it's about dimensions and worlds, separate from ours. You were mentioned in the chapter about Equestria." An uncomfortable silence followed.

Around a minute later, the silence was finally broken "Uhm... Could you please tell us who you are... If that's okay with you of course." Fluttershy said in a very small voice.  
"Oh, of course. I'm Bloom, the Fairy of the Dragonflame, Princess of Domino." Bloom began. "My name's Stella, I'm the Fairy of the Shining Sun, and the princess of Solaria" Stella said. "I'm Layla, Fairy of Waves, Princess of Andros." Layla added. "Musa, Fairy of Music." Musa said. "My name is Flora, Fairy of Nature." Flora continued. "Tecna, Fairy of Technology." Tecna said. "We're the Winx, and that's Ms. Faragonda, she's the headmistress of Alfea." Bloom said. "Welcome to Alfea." Faragonda said with a warm smile.

* * *

 **Yes! We know it's not much and we know the ending's bad, but we just thought this was a good point to stop and for the bad ending, we couldn't come up with anything better... Bye!  
**


End file.
